Solsticio
by Nymphadora Black B
Summary: Un joven Alastor Moody es enviado a capturar a Bellatrix LeStrenge, sin imaginar que las brujas pueden ser sanguinarias y deseosas de placer. ONE- SHOT Advertencia contiene Lemmon ( no muy fuerte)


Disclaimer.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Ya saben que es de la maravillosa J. *u*

Este Fic es para un amigo muy especial.

Fer ya sabes que me inspire en ti. :3

_**Solsticio**_

El olor a muerte era insoportable, olía a sangre y semen.

- ¿Maldita bruja, que haces con los magos que traes aquí? -

Alastor sintió nauseas de estar ahí, pero había tardado muchos días en encontrar el escondite secreto de Bellatrix.

Le habían encomendó esa captura desde hacia mas de dos semanas y viniendo de el ya era demasiado tiempo.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que ella llegara tratar de tomarla desprevenida y terminar con esa tarea que ya se había vuelto tediosa para el.

El frío comenzaba a volverse intenso. hacia horas que había comenzado a nevar y estar en un bosque afuera de una cabaña no era la fiesta que algún Auror joven imaginaria. Rodeado de árboles tan altos que seguro el sol no llegaba ahí ni en los días mas soleados.

Por fuera la cabaña se veía abandonada, pero ya adentro era cálida y llena de lujos.

Lo cual no ayudaba a quitar ese horrible olor que había sentido al entrar a revisar.

Imaginaba lo que Bellatrix le hacia a los incautos que llegaban a caer ahí, y eso le erizaba la piel, odiaba a los magos oscuros y sabía que pocas veces las brujas llegaban a ser sanguinarias pero cuando se entero de Bellatrix LeStrange, supo que no todo era dulzura y hechizos fregotego con las brujas.

Los dedos comenzaban a dormirsele pero no soltaba la varita de la posición en que la tenia, también tenía su collar de la "suerte" un ojo que se movía como loco cada vez que había un movimiento.

Ese ojo se lo había heredado su padre un mago de sangre pura que también había muerto por sus ideales.

Muy diferentes a los de Alastor. Su padre si era partidario de la sangre pura y ese ojo loco era lo único que había conservado de el, ya fuera por que lo había salvado varias veces o por el echo de que era su única herencia.

El ojo comenzó a moverse para todos lados y miro un humo negro atravesar el lugar, sin duda era un mago tenebroso.

Cuando el humo se disperso miro a una mujer muy bella, de facciones fuertes, vestida con un largo vestido negro y una capa que le cubría parte de la cabeza.

Llevaba su varita en la mano y apuntaba a lo que parecía un costal, pero al verlo mejor se podía ver la capa y túnica de lo que sin duda era un mago. Alastor no reconoció al mago, en parte porque la cabeza le colgaba y se pegaba a el pecho.

Alastor se levanto y encaro a la bruja, la cual abrió aun mas los ojos al verlo. La bruja se relamio los labios y le sonrió.

El le lanzó de inmediato un hechizo y ella hizo lo mismo la luz verde y amarilla chocaron y se unieron. Bella dio un paso hacia enfrente, claramente se veía que estaba acostumbrada a tener duelos con magos poderosos.

Bella soltó una carcajada mientras sacaba unas pelotas de su bolsa, se las lanzo a Alastor y un gran humo apareció frente a ellos.

Alastor no se inmuto y siguió sosteniendo su varita.

Pero sintió como la bruja soltaba el contacto.

Aun riendo lanzo una maldicion cruxio lo cual lo tomo desprevenido.

Soltó su varita al sentir el dolor.

Y ella no dejaba de reír se acercaba mas a el y pudo ver en sus ojos la locura. El no hacia ningún ruido mientras ella continuaba con esa dolorosa maldicion.

- ¡Tsk! ¿Acaso no eres Alastor Moddy? Jajajajajajajaja no eres tan poderoso como me habían dicho.-

La verdad es que Alastor creyó que por ser una bruja no seria problema.

Se había equivocado y ahora estaba pagando su error.

Su ojo giraba como vuelto loco.

- Al parecer los chivatoscopios si funcionan muy bien querido, cometiste el error de entrar a mi santuario y fui avisada.-

- No te tengo miedo, bruja-

La voz de Alastor sonaba baja y agitada.

Ella lo soltó por unos segundos para enviar otra maldicion.

- ¡Sectusempra! - Alastor sintió como si varias espadas hubieran atravesado su piel, sitio la sangre caliente correrle por los brazos, piernas y pecho.

- petrificus totallus -

Alastor se quedo inmóvil. La bruja movió su varita y el comenzó a flotar.

Lo metió a la cabaña y dejó al otro mago afuera.

Lo encadeno y Alastor no podía hacer nada.

- Eres tal como lo imagine, fuerte, guapo un mago excepcional, lástima que no consideres que las brujas podemos enfrentarnos a los magos. Ese fue tu error querido.-

Ella le tocaba el rostro.

- Casi puedo sentir la lujuria que debes tener guardada.- le lamió el labio superior y le mordió el inferior, con tanta fuerza que le hizo una herida ella lamió la sangre y soltó una carcajada.

- labios suaves, haces que me exite con tu sabor.- ella se toco los pechos mientras seguía chupando los labios de Alastor.

" Maldita sea, tengo que hacer algo"

Solo necesitaba alcanzar la varita "extra" que siempre cargaba, no tendría todo el poder que la propia pero le serviría para escapar.

- Veo que no puedo usar imperius contigo, tienes una mente muy poderosa. Eso me hace desearte mas -

Ella comenzó a quitarse el vestido, su cuerpo era firme, y curvilíneo, su cabello negro y largo enmarcaba su rostro, su cuello largo se veía excitante y terminaba en unos pechos redondos, llenos y firmes.

Se chupo un dedo y se lo paso por la entre pierna.

Alastor tenía que usar mucha fuerza mental para no caer en la tentación que era esa mujer.

Pero irremediablemente su cuerpo estaba reaccionando causándole una erección dolorosa en ese momento.

La sangre seguía corriendo por su cuerpo.

Bellatrix hizo un movimiento de varita y lo dejo completamente desnudo ella se chupo los labios al ver el cuerpo del mago y mas aun al ver la gran erección que gracias a ella tenia.

- Eres un chico malo Moody, apezar de estar perdiendo tanta sangre, tienes un miembro jugoso y totalmente hinchado.-

Ella se bajo hacia donde él estaba y le paso la lengua por el pene, Alastor no pudo evitar soltar un quejido lo cual a ella le gusto tanto que chillo de felicidad se metió todo lo largo del miembro del mago y lo chupo hasta casi hacerlo terminar, mientras ella se tocaba los senos, que tenían los pezones duros hasta casi causarle dolor.

Luego con otro movimiento de varita bajo la mesa en la que lo tenia encadenado convirtiéndola en una especie de cama, se veía que ese era su salón " de juegos".

- Lastima que voy a tener que matarte Alastor Moody, tu sabor es una delicia.-

Al verla mas de cerca y con la luz de una vela cercana pudo ver que era muy joven, que era la clase de bruja que hechizaba a los Magos y Muggles por igual. Pero el no podía darse el lujo de dejar que eso pasara.

El conjuro que le había lanzado estaba perdiendo la fuerza y en cualquier momento podría moverse solo necesitaba esperar un poco, así podría tocar la pulsera que tenia en la mano y un único hechizo petrificador saldría para darle su merecido a esa bruja maldita.

Ella estaba tan entretenida montándolo que no se dio cuenta cuando el se movió y toco la pulsera un rayo de luz salió de ella y la bruja quedo petrificada.

El se levanto de inmediato corrió afuera por su varita y al entrar de nuevo la bruja ya había desaparecido. Desde ese día no estuvo tranquilo hasta que de nuevo capturo a Bellatrix años mas tarde.

Apezar de eso le quedaron las heridas y el recuerdo de esa Mortifaga que lo había echo tocar el cielo por unos minutos.

Notas de la Autora... Pensé en hacer un Lemmon, pero a mi gusto quedo Lime :( igual espero que lo disfruten y dejen algún Review ;)

GRACIAS POR LEER *.*


End file.
